Fan forum
Do you have a SPECIAL MEMORY of a U2 concert? Did you ever meet a band member? What has this band meant to YOU? This is a forum for you to talk about all of these things, and whatever else you want, about this remarkable band. Feel free to add new entries and even new headings, below. This is YOUR site. (Be sure to sign your entry with four ~~~~ .) Concert memories * I've only seen U2 live in concert once, in 1985, during their Unforgetable Fire tour, in Tampa, Florida. They were remarkable, and this was a magical time to see them live. I remember a lot of acoustic versions of their songs, as well as, of course, their rousing hits, such as Sunday, Bloody Sunday and New Year's Day and Pride (In the Name of Love.) Bono brought a girl up on stage and, after asking if she knew how to play a guitar (she had) reached around her, and put his fingers on his guitar strings as she strummed out one of the band's numbers. She was almost overcome with tears, and it was a spontaneous, loving gesture that we all recognize from Bono. The entire performance was all about the music - not fancy stage lights, smoke, etc. It was pure, and a beautiful moment in time. Nhprman 02:54, 28 April 2006 (UTC) * (add your memory HERE!) Band/fan encounters It was 1986,I went on holiday with some friends to Dublin when I was eighteen.We were all mad U2 fans, so had written to Windmill lane studios before our trip to ask if we could come and visit. They said yes, so we went down there on a very rainy afternoon. The staff at the studio were so kind to us, showing us around the studios, the mixing desks, we even saw a tape of a U2 12" single that was in progress , however they wouln't let us hear it. After an hour or so, we thought we'd probably overstayed our welcome, and sadly there was no sign of any of the band, so we said goodbye and stepped back out into the rainy street, only to bump into Bono! He was unshaven, and sporting a very un-Bono blue cagoul! We tried to be cool, but we kind of squealed!He was very sweet though, gave us all a kiss and said "Give my love to Scotland," before he disappeared into the studios. We were left standing there thinking did that really happen? and wishing we had the presence of mind to ask Bono the questions we all wanted to really know, about the inspiration behind the music, and to tell him what an inspiration he was to our young lives! so we found a scrap piece of paper and scribbled down a message of thanks and love and prayers, and stuck it under his car windsreen wiper, and walked off in a daze! A day I will never forget! What U2 means to me